


Practice Fighting

by SilverWolfPup



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ? - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, I need a better tag for that..., Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolfPup/pseuds/SilverWolfPup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan had the practice grounds first. Before she gives it up to Bull he needs to earn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Fighting

She was practicing dance steps, blades spinning as she moved on the stone courtyard of Skyhold. Every step precise as she fought enemies that didn't exist, graceful as the air she cut with her daggers. Then in a movement unconnected to the rest of her blade-dance she rolled to the side, spinning onto her feet and turning to face the new threat, living and breathing and solid.  


She hesitated, eyes still blurred with the battle-dance, before relaxing. "Bull," Lavellan greeted the large Qunari, "I wasn't expecting you."  


"Nor I, you, on our practice grounds," he gestured to himself and Krem.  


She chuckled, brushing back her deep red hair behind her sharp ears. "Did I interrupt your courting?" she asked innocently. "Somehow I doubt it, as when I arrived no one was here."  


Krem chuckled. "She's got you there, Chief."  


"We're here now," he said warningly, shooting Krem a glare.  


"That you are. And..?"  


Bull let out a deep rumbling sigh. "Oh, very well," he lifted his giant axe easily with one hand, one that Lavellan was unable to carry even with both hands. "If you want a fight..."  


She laughed again. "Think you can beat me, Iron Bull?" she flipped back almost lazily, out of immediate range of his axe. She settled into her own stance, blades held ready and green-gold eyes focusing on him. "Be my guest."  


He moved first, lunging forward with his massive muscles sweeping the axe in a deadly, unstoppable arc. She wasn't stupid enough to try to. She ducked under, rolling to her left and his right, sliding behind him and lashing out quick with the hilts of her daggers in two highly vulnerable places, making him roar and twist, faster than you'd expect such a massive creature to. She was already gone, behind him again, and had hit another two places near his spine with murderous efficiency. She flipped backward after that, granting him a chance to turn and face her. Neither of them was breathing hard, though it was obvious Bull was hurting. She smirked lazily.  


"Still think you can beat me?" she asked, turning her blades in calm circles.  


"You're impressive," he admitted, "but yes."  


Before she could reply he was slamming down his axe with earth-cracking force, and she barely leaped away in time. As he slipped into a whirlwind she moved away yet again, dropping into a slide to escape the deadly blade. As he paused she leapt to her feet and kicked the back of his knee with as much force as she could muster, and he was on one knee with a grunt. Before he could recover she jumped, balancing on his back and shoulders as she wrapped her blades around his throat in a metal collar.  


"Surrender?" she hissed in his ear.  


The moment exended, before he answered roughly, "I surrender."  


She untangled her blades from his throat and jumped off lightly, to be greeted with his hand out for shaking and a massive qunari grin. "Good fight!"  


She gave him a lop-sided smile. "Indeed." She shook his hand.  


She startled like a new-born halla when the clapping started, turning in shock at the unexpected sound. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the Chargers and a number of her soldiers all watching and clapping. After a moment she managed, "Well, show's over, you can stop your clapping. I'm sure you all have more fun things to do than watch me fight Iron Bull, right?"  


Some smart-ass soldier yelled out, "Oh, we do, watching icy cold walls is so much more fun than watching you beat up the big qunari!"  


She laughed. "I'm sure it is." She looked at Bull, and saw the way he was wincing. "I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" she asked, voice teasing, but an edge of true concern in her eyes.  


He straightened and glared at her. "I'll be fine," he said, voice forbidding and dark in a way that made her laugh.  


"If you're sure." She bowed before turning away. "Now I have work to do."


End file.
